A Weasley and a Malfoy
by LindseyWeasley2553
Summary: Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy have been friends ever since the first ride on the Hogwarts Express, but what happens when Rose and Scorpius start to like each other more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

A Weasley and a Malfoy

_Okay, guys, this is my first fanfic. I want you guys to tell me how the first chapter is and give me some suggestions. Please review! The first chapter is a little short, but oh well! I want to see how it first is! ~Lindsey _

Chapter 1

Rose's POV:

It was time for my first year at Hogwarts, and I couldn't have been more excited. All of the classes, friends, and most importantly, magic, I thought to myself. I had been waiting for such a long time to finally be able to do magic. At the train station, my dad turned to me.

"Rose, you see that boy over there? He's a Malfoy, don't ever trust him."

"Ronald! Don't be putting prejudice things into Rosie's mind already! Don't listen to you father," Hermione, my mum, said turning to me, "You can be friends with and trust anyone you want," she said with a smile.

I just shrugged my shoulders then put my things on the train. I waved to my parent's goodbyes, finally happy to be off to Hogwarts. Of course, I sat with my cousins James and Albus.

"Can I join you? There's no more seats.." I looked up straight into grey eyes and immediately knew it was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Of course you can!" Albus said cheerily, happy to be making new friends. Little did we know, this was a start of a long friendship.

6th Year

"Look out, Rosie!" Albus screamed as the bludge just missed my head. It was now our 6th year at Hogwarts and we all played on the Qudditch team. Albus a Seeker, and I a chaser. We had been both placed in Gryffindor, but Scorpius had been placed into Slytherin. This didn't affect out friendships at all, though. We had both learned not to judge others early on.

"Damn you, Nott!" I yelled at Jackson Nott, the Slytherin beater. He had caused me to drop the quaffle, which pissed me off. 'Oh great,' I thought. Now I have to go and get the bloody thing again. We were winning 100-60, but that wasn't a very good lead, considering Scorpius was the Seeker for Slytherin. He was outstanding. I wasn't really sure if him or Albus was better, and Albus was the son of Happy Potter.

I saw the quaffle drop as it slipped through the other team's chaser's hands. I grabbed it and took off.

"There goes Rosie, aaaand..SCORE! Gryffindor leads 110-60," said Zach Jordan, the son of Hogwarts' previous announcer, Lee Jordan.

"Wait now, look! Albus Potter has spotted the snitch!" I watched with nerves as Al went bolting towards the snitch, Scorpius hot on his tail.

"AND HE GOT IT! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEASON!"

"YESSS!" I yelled while tackling Albus. We all knew the common room was going to be a riot tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. So, here is chapter two! Please review! ~Lindsey _

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

I was now in the common room, drunk out of my mind. Well, for me. Truthfully I had only had three glasses of firewisky and I've only ever had one. Usually, I don't do things like this, but I felt that I needed to let loose. How cares that I'm a prefect? I most certainly do not. Ugh, that sounded stupid. I'm not even that drunk.

"Pass me some firewisky Rosie!" Alubs slurred and he stumbled over to me. He, of course, was completely wasted. He did this after every game and always regretted it in the morning. I always told him not to do it, but he did anyways.

"Hell no. You've had way too much to drink and you bloody know it, too!"

"C'mon, Rosie! Lighten up! Have some fuuuuun! WOOOOOOO!" he yelled and everyone responded with a loud "WOOOOOOO!"

"I'm going for a walk. Unlike you, I can actually walk! Bloody idiot." I said storming out of the common room. I could've heard I heard him say, very slurred, 'bitch', but I just let it go. I'm surprised no teacher can hear all this noise. I knew I would never try to stop the party, prefect or not Al would skin me alive and never let me hear the end of it.

I have no idea where I'm going to go, but I just need some cool air. Maybe Hagrid would want me to pay a visit? Ugh, no it's 3:00 in the morning, he's not even up. Good thing tomorrow's Saturday. I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of hung-over people walking around tomorrow. Joy. A hung-over Albus. Just want I need. I guess I'll just walk to the Astronomy tower to think. Yeah, that would be relaxing, I thought.

As I walked up the stairs I took a sharp intake of breath. Right there I saw Scorpius and Lily making out. I couldn't believe my mind. How could she?! I-I mean..what? Why did I just think that? Do I have f-no! I don't! I will NEVER like him in that way.

My gasp seemed to have caught their attention, as they were looking at me right now.

"R-rosie!" he stuttered as Lily just looked at her wide-eyed.

"I'll just be going then.." I said and took off down the stairs, tears forming in my eyes. Why am I crying? I don't even like him! But, what if I really do? No! I don't.

I ran down the corridor and into the girl bathroom and just started crying when I finally heard someone yelling my name…

Scorpius's POV

"R-rosie!" I stuttered suddenly feeling guilty. How could I be feeling guilty? She was my best friend and nothing more!

"I'll just be going then.." she said and took off down the stairs. I immediately took off after her, falling way behind. Damn those long legs of hers! I started calling her name, but she didn't hear. She just turned into the girls bathroom.

"Shit," I said out loud, "Rose! Rosie I know you're in there? Can I just explain myself?"

"Why would you need to explain yourself?" she said walking out of the bathroom, he eyes a little puffy like she had been crying.

"I-I don't know. She's your cousin, I just thought you would be mad.." I lied, not wanting her to know I felt guilty.

"No, I'm not at mad at all. I think it's good Lily found someone. You always find girlfriends. It's okay, honest! I'm totally okay with it! Yeah!" she rambled on.

"Then why have you been crying?!" I blurted out. She looked taken back from the statement. I don't even know why I said it, it just came out.

"I-"

"No, never mind. I shouldn't have said that. I should just go. Cya later."

I ran back to the Slytherin common room feeling humiliated. How could I have just said that to her?!

The next day, Rose and I didn't talk and it continued on for a week, and Albus was starting to notice the strange activity. Rose was always mumbling something about prefect duty when I came to their common room to hangout and whenever she would come up I would blurt out some excuse to leave.

"What's up with you and Rose, mate? You guys haven't spoken in a week!" Al said sounding desperate as we walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What are you talking about? We talk all the time! Nothing is wrong at all!"

"Now I know there is something wrong, you never ramble on like that."

"Fine. I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, especially Rose," he motioned his head to go on and I did, "Rose walked in on Lily and I in a full-out make-out session. Yes, I know she's your sister, but I just needed to get my mind off of the bloody Quidditch loss. When I saw the look on her face I felt soooo guilty."

"Damn. That is bad."

"Oh wait, there's more. I ran after her and I could tell she was crying, I know how she acts after she does, and I asked her why she was crying after she said she wasn't mad. I feel so bloody stupid!"

"Well, mate, you seem to have a problem. Just talk to her!"

"Okay, I will. Cya later," I said and started to walk out of the Great Hall.

"And tell her you like her!" he shouted, not too loud though.

"W-what?"

"I see the way you look at her. Do yourself a favor, mate. Tell her how you feel!"

With that, he left the Great Hall leaving me there with my mouth wide open. Maybe, I did like her. No! I don't! She is my best friend who just happens to be not talking to me at the moment! This was going to be a rough day, I could just tell. It didn't help at all when I had doubles Potions with her now and she was my partner.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the views and follows!(: Please review! I want to know if you guys don't like something or want to suggest anything. Please no hate comments, though! ~Lindsey _

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Rose's POV:

"Nononononono this cannot be happening!" I said aloud to myself as I saw I have double Potions this morning with Scorpius as my partner. This was going to make not talking to him even harder. We are going to have to talk now.

"C'mon, Rosie, it's time to go to class!" said Al getting angry at me just standing there is disbelief.

"Can I just skip class?"

"You? Rosie the prefect? Skip class? As if! You could never do it. Now let's go and hurry your little arse over there with me before you make us late," he said pulling my arm towards the class. I do not want to face Scorpius. After he left I sat there crying for what seemed like hours after what he said. It really wasn't a big deal, but it still upsets me. Maybe I actually was starting to like him…

When I walked in Potions he was already in there. Greaaaat. This was going to be just terrific. I sat down not looking at him until he broke the silence.

"Hey, Rose," he said with an awkward smile.

"H-hey," I said probably sounding stupid.

"Uhh, how have you been doing?"

"Fine.."

We went through the class not talking. Well, we only talked when we absolutely had to for brewing the potions. We were almost done with the second class when I could tell something was bugging him. I knew something was when he finally said something.

"Rose I'm sick of this. I hate not talking to you. You're my best friend, and I know you hate it too. I can tell you haven't been in a good mood all week."

I stood there for a few seconds taking in what he just said.

"I'm sorry, Scorp. I hate it too, but just why Lily?"

"Truthfully, I was just trying to forget about this girl I like. Yes, it was bad thing to do, but I haven't forgot about her."

"I-" I started but was cut off by the bell. He stormed off immediately looking embarrassed. Why would he be embarrassed?

* * *

Scorpius POV:

I don't know why I just ran of there. I just made it sound like I had liked another girl, but I really think Rose is it. I just have to find a way to tell her. I smiled when I thought of this going to turn to head towards my next class when I got pulled into an unused classroom by someone unknown to me.


End file.
